A Sister's Pain
by talk2thebecky
Summary: Prue is mad at Phoebe about saying she vanquished Cole when she didn't. What could possibly happen to Phoebe when her sisters aren't around?
1. Refuge and Trouble at the Library

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize, but how I wish I did.

A Sister's Pain

Prue walked into the kitchen on Monday morning, almost ready to go to work. "Piper, have you seen my keys?" Prue asked as she poured herself another cup of coffee.

"I think you left them on the table in the sunroom," Piper answered back.

Prue walked over to the table in the sunroom and began shuffling around the morning paper, which was flung across the table. "I've found them!" Prue exclaimed, thrusting the lost item into the air. "I've gotta run, thanks Pipe." Prue began walking towards the front door.

"Prue, wait" Piper called out.

Seconds later, Prue was walking back into the kitchen. "What is it Piper? If I don't leave soon, I'm gonna be late."

"It's just...I'm a little worried about Phoebe."

"Phoebe's fine," Prue replied rather quickly and turned around ready to leave again.

"Prue," Piper called back. Prue stopped. "I know your still mad at her, but she's not talking to me either. I only see her once a week at P3 the same as you."

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Prue asked her sister.

"I want you to talk to her. I know she's avoiding us because she doesn't want to see the disappointment in your eyes every time you look at her..."

"Piper I..."

"I know you don't mean to, but I've seen it too. All I ask is that you talk to her and try to understand where she's coming from. I'm not asking for an instant relationship, but I am asking that you make an effort."

Prue turned her head to the side, not quite facing Piper, who was in front of her. "I'm still so mad at her," Prue sobbed out.

"I know.."

"But I love her so much. I'm losing her again aren't I Piper?"

"Yes you are. You and me both," Piper spoke, with her eyes glued to the floor.

* * *

Phoebe sat at the table in the library going over her sociology notes again. Ever since she told Prue about Cole, Phoebe had been skipping out before anyone awoke and wouldn't come home until her sisters were asleep. During the time Phoebe wasn't in class, she had taken to residing at the library. At this rate, she would be valedictorian. Phoebe laughed at that last thought. She only physically saw her sisters for a couple of hours when she went with her friends to P3 on Saturday nights. Phoebe was pulled out of her thoughts by a loud voice.

"The library will be closing in 5 minutes. If you have any books you would like to check out, please bring them to the counter now," the librarian's voice boomed out over the loud speaker.

Phoebe began putting her books and such in her bag. She swung her bag over her shoulder, grabbed her purse, and began making her way towards the door. The parking lot contained only a couple of cars, which could be caused by the fact that it was 11:55 and the library was closing in 5 minutes. Anyway, Phoebe made her way over to her car. She went over to the passenger side and opened the door. Phoebe put her purse down on the seat and her bag on the floor. "Excuse me," she heard a deep voice ask.

Phoebe turned around, "Yes?" she asked the man.

"I'm kind of new in town and I can't seem to find a drug store anywhere, and I was wondering if you might be able to help me?" asked the dark and somewhat handsome man.

Phoebe noticed the van that was parked next to the man. She began taking in the man's features, his thick, dark black, wavy hair. He didn't have a beard or mustache, but he did have bright blue eyes, which Phoebe couldn't tell if they were like that because of contacts or not. The man was at least 6'3, maybe 6'4 and he looked to weigh about 240, give or take ten pounds. "I'd love to help," Phoebe told the man. "I just need to get something out of my bag," Phoebe told him. She bent down and grabbed her phone and made sure her keys were sticking out of the fist she was making. But before Phoebe could do anything else, the man had grabbed a wrench, which must have been hidden in his back pocket, and whacked Phoebe over the head with it. She blacked out instantly.

* * *

Prue kept glancing back and forth from her book to the clock. "Where could she be?" Prue asked. They had tried to call Phoebe's cell phone earlier, but it was off. Prue just thought she probably forgot to recharge it.

"What makes you think I know?" Piper answered.

"Well, she was always closer to you than she was to me. She loathed me, in fact, I sometimes get the feeling that she still does.."

"Prue."

"What?"

"Phoebe does not loath you. She was just rebellious and you know it. As for now, you two have never been closer."

"Then why did she lie to us? Huh, tell me why she lied to us?"

"Because she's in love," Piper responded. "And to be perfectly honest, I don't know that I would have acted differently."

"What?"

"Tell me Prue, after being around Jack like you were, and then finding out that he was a demon, could you honestly tell me that you would have vanquished him on the spot, with no hesitation."

"If it meant saving my sisters than yes."

"What if in your head, your sisters weren't in any danger."

"Yes Piper I would, and do you want to know why? Because he was a demon, a demon that could come back at any time and kill us if he wanted to."

"Cole could have killed us more times than I like to admit, but he didn't because he loves Phoebe. So why would he come back and kill us if he loves Phoebe? Not really something that will put him on her top ten list will it."

"He could still come back and kill us if he wants to."

"I'm beginning to wonder how Phoebe still lives under the same roof with you. It seems to me that with you someone's stripes are never allowed to change are they?"

"Well, you know how the saying goes, 'A zebra can't change his stripes'. So what makes you think it's any different with a demon."

"Earlier you asked me if you were losing Phoebe. Do you think that having that attitude is going to help get her back?" With that said, Piper got up and walked up the stairs to her room. It was going to be another night without Leo around. He was working on another assignment at the time being. Piper noted that it was 2:57 and Phoebe still wasn't home.


	2. Out all Night

Phoebe was beginning to gain consciousness. She was also becoming aware of the pain that had been inflicted on herself. The back of her head was killing her; there was probably a very large bump back there, not to mention the handcuffs on her hands and feet. Beginning to wake up a little more, she could now taste blood in her mouth. Phoebe finally decided to open her eyes and take a look around the room she was in. Phoebe opened her eyes are took in the contents of the room. The first thing that she noticed was that there was a door exactly across from where she was sitting. The room was mostly bland except for the plain mattress placed on the far left side of the room, on the side Phoebe was sitting on. She quickly shut her eyes as a feeling of nausia swept over her, causing her head to pound even more. At least before, Phoebe was able to block out the small amount of pain, but this was just too much.

Unbeknownst to Phoebe, the door opened and in walked the man that had beaten and abducted her. "Well, well, look who's awake?" Phoebe looked up at him. He wasn't wearing a mask or anything. Phoebe was able to take in the scar just under the man's left eye. It was in the shape of a half outlined circle, the curve facing away from the eye. "I thought that once you were awake that you and I could have a little bit of fun?" the man, who Phoebe assumed was going to soon become her rapist, asked.

Phoebe sat there and just focused all of her energy in keeping her face emotionless, a task very hard for the youngest Halliwell to conquor. "Get over on the bed." Phoebe just focused her gaze on a spot on the wall. "I said get over on the bed," the man said a little louder.

"I'll scream," Phoebe answered in a soft tone.

"Go ahead, the room's sound proof." Phoebe just continued to stare at the wall. The man, getting impatient walked around to the back of Phoebe as best he could, considering she was sitting against a wall, grabbed her hair and pulled out a knife, which was sheathed under his belt by his stomach, and put it to her throat. He pressed the point into the skin of her neck and whispered, "Either you go get on the bed or I end your life right hear right now and bury you in the back yard. No what's it gonna be?"

Phoebe had kept her eyes closed while he whispered his question. She opened her eyes, void of any fear, and nodded yes that she would comply. "Good," the man said, and dragged the knife across Phoebe's throat, not deep enough to kill her, but enough to probably leave a scar. He mostly just wanted her to realize there would be consequences; Phoebe could feel the blood flowing out over the cut and down her neck. The man threw her down on the floor. Phoebe began crawling over towards the mattress and rolled over so that she was on her back. The man sheathed the knife and began advancing towards Phoebe.

* * *

Piper walked into the kitchen to find Prue leaning on the counter reading the paper while sipping her cup of coffee. "Did you talk to Phoebe last night?" 

"No, she didn't come home last night," Prue answered without taking her eyes off of the paper. "Should we be worried?" Prue folded down the top left corner of the paper to look at Piper.

"No, she's probably been doing it a couple of times before without us noticing because we just sat by why we only saw her once a week."


	3. Dislocation and Discovery

Phoebe woke up from a twenty-minute nap. She had a restless night, not to mention she woke up in more pain then she had yesterday. The door open and in walked Phoebe's rapist, that's right, he was now her rapist. "I brought you some water," he put the cup on the ground, turned around and walked out the room, shutting the door behind him. Phoebe heard him open and close the front door as well. He was leaving to go somewhere; this was Phoebe's chance to escape, but how.

After racking her brain for some kind of escape plan, Phoebe recalled watching a movie where this woman purposely dislocated her thumb and was able to slip her hand out of the handcuffs. She pushed, and shoved, and tugged, but she couldn't dislocate her thumb. She began whacking the thumb joint she was trying to dislocate at the wall. Ouch! Oh, there was a sudden surge of excruciating pain, which meant she succeeded in dislocating her thumb. She slipped the cuff over her hand. However, Phoebe had no clue as to how to get it back in its socket. She felt that she could put up with the pain for the time being. Now, to get the cuffs off that were around her feet. She doubted that dislocating her foot would do any good. Phoebe suddenly remembered that she had some hairpins in her hair. She pulled one out and began trying to pick the locks on her feet. Click! Now she just had to get the other one off. Click! Nice, now to remove the other one that was on her other hand. Click! Phoebe ran to the window and pulled up the shades. She pushed and pushed, but there was no use, the window was stuck. Phoebe took off one of her shoes and broke the window. She rid the entire window of glass and then pushed most of the glass shards away from the window. Phoebe put her shoe back on and tried to hoist herself on the window ledge with her dislocated thumb. She swung her legs over the windowsill, jumped down, and was free. Phoebe was in a woods type are, she quickly found a road and ran on the outskirts of the road in the woods, incase her rapist came back.

After running for about three and a half hours, Phoebe saw a house. She ran up to the door and knocked on it. She waited for a couple of minutes, and then she heard someone fiddling around at the door. The door opened and a man in his early thirties walked out, "Oh my god! Are you okay? That was a stupid question; of course you aren't all right. Come in." He guided Phoebe into his house and into the den, on the sofa. "I'll call the police."

"Wait," Phoebe said. "Where am I?"

"Your in Sacramento, Oregon, why?"

* * *

"Morris, Captain wants to see you," someone called out. Oh great! Daryl thought. What could be wrong now? Daryl got up and headed towards the Captain's office. He knocked on the door. 

"Come in," a very deep, muffled voice called out.

Daryl opened the door, walked in, closed the door and took a seat. "You wanted to see me Captain?" Daryl asked.

"There have been a couple of abductions up in Sacramento."

"What does that have to do with me, Captain?"

"It seems that a girl was abducted and escaped while her abductor was out. The girl ran to the nearest house she could find and told the guy whose house it was that her name was Phoebe Halliwell." Daryl just sat there in shock.


	4. Hospitals and Police Stations

Phoebe sat in the hospital bed. She had a concussion, a broken rib, and a number of other cuts and bruises, not to mention the rape or the dislocated thumb. The door to Phoebe's hospital room suddenly burst open. "Phoebe! Oh my god!" Daryl rushed over to her side and gave her a light hug. "Phoebe, how are you holding up?"

"I'm doing okay. I just want to go home. Did you come to take me home?"

"Yes Phoebe I did. The only thing is that they want you to identify the guy. Can you do that?"

"I guess," Phoebe replied, with not too much emotion.

"I haven't informed Prue or Piper yet, I wanted to wait for you to be able to talk to them. You want to know the weird thing though? They hadn't reported you missing."

Phoebe was quiet for a moment. "They probably don't even know yet. Prue and I are in a major fight. I see Prue and Piper for a couple of hours on Saturday, that's it."

* * *

"I'm really starting to get worried about Phoebe," Piper stated.

"Why are we just noticing this now? I swear, I'm gonna find her to make sure she's okay and then I'm gonna kill her."

Leo orbed in at that moment. "Hey," Leo said.

"Leo, do you know where Phoebe is?"

"No, why?"

"We haven't seen her for a few days, could you maybe check on her for us."

After a couple of moments of silence, "Well?" Piper asked Leo.

"I can't sense her. She hasn't been using her magic."

"Why is it that when something goes wrong that is the time you can never sense anyone," Prue replied rather loudly.

"What happened?" Leo asked. He had learned that when one of the sister's gets agitated like that, then something happened.

"Short version is that we haven't seen Phoebe since Saturday; which has become normal since the whole Cole isn't dead thing. However, we've been trying to find her but we can't seem to locate her," Piper informed, becoming a little more upset then she meant to.

* * *

"Miss. Halliwell, I really have to advise you against doing this," the doctor pleaded.

"Do I have any sexually transferable diseases; no. Did you get all the sperm out; yes? Am I physically okay; no, but I will be. Am I mentally okay; I've never been better. So now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go home, considering I live in San Francisco and am currently in Sacramento!" Phoebe said, definitely annoyed.

The doctor looked to Daryl. "I'll make sure she's okay," Daryl told the doctor.

"Okay, let me get the nurse to get you the papers," the doctor responded before walking out of the room.

"Phoebe…"

"Daryl, don't."

"Do you think that you're ready to identify the guy who did this?"

"Let's just do it," Phoebe replied.

The nurse walked in with the papers for Phoebe to sign to release herself. Once Phoebe had signed everything, the nurse handed her a prescription, "This is a pain reliever, and the prescription can only be filled once. You are to see your regular doctor in about a week and he can prescribe the medication if you happen to run out and need more."

Phoebe and Daryl walked into the Sacramento police station. Daryl walked up to the desk, "Hi, I'm here with Phoebe Halliwell, she came to identify the rapist." Phoebe just looked around the police station, not taking any of it in. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be back home, studying for school and maybe be with her sisters'.

"Come right this way," the police lady behind the desk spoke. She led the duo to the outside of a room where they were met by a couple of other officers. "Captain, this is Phoebe Halliwell, and Daryl Morris of the SFPD."

"Thanks Jamerson. Ms. Halliwell…"

"Please Phoebe," Phoebe insisted.

"Phoebe,Morris, I'm Captain Raynes, but you can call me Willie. Are you ready to do this?" he asked Phoebe.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Phoebe replied honestly.

"Okay then," Willie reached inside of the room and turned the light switch off. By turning it off before the victim even entered the room, it brought more comfort to the victim then to turn the light off after they were inside.

"He can't see me right?" Phoebe asked, getting a little nervous.

"No, he can't. Do you have any other questions before we get started?" Raynes asked.

"That was all," Phoebe answered.

"Alright," Raynes commented before the group walked into the room. Phoebe stood slightly off to the side and Daryl came to stand right behind her.

"You okay?" Daryl asked.

"Fine," Phoebe responded, succeeding in trying to keep the slight fear she was feeling from slipping out.

"Send them in," Willie told the person on the other side of the glass through an intercom. A group of about six people began walking out. They began filing out, one by one. Then the last person began walking out. Phoebe stiffened, that was him. The same dark, wavy, thick black hair, those blue eyes, but most importantly, the half shaped outline circle with the curve facing away from the eye under his left eye.

"Number 1," Phoebe blurted out very composed before Willie could ask her anything.

"Are you sure?" Willie asked.

"Positive," Phoebe spoke in a daze, her eyes glued to her rapist, her mind pulling forth the images of the events she recently encountered.


	5. Welcome Home

"Maybe we should call Daryl," Piper chimed in. "I'm really starting to get worried about her, Prue."

"Piper, calm down. You know Phoebe…"

"Not at the moment I don't," Piper protested.

"Let me finish.You know that we won't find her unless she wants us to," Prue finished.

"At this point we can't afford to wait for her to let us find her. We need to find her now," Piper exclaimed.

"Piper, for the past how many weeks has Phoebe been coming and going with us only seeing her for a little while on Saturdays?" Prue questioned.

"That's why it needs to stop now," Piper demanded.

"Fine! Call Daryl if you want, but I wouldn't worry, in fact I'm not worrying, if we don't see her until Saturday, which will be in two days. Then when we see her we can kick her butt."

"For what Prue?"

"For doing this to us?"

"It's not like we were trying to stop her before," Piper mentioned.

"You know what, I'm going back to work," Prue replied as she walked off.

Piper just watched her sister walk off. "I wish you would tell me what to do Grams. How do I fix this?" Piper asked to her grandmother, whom she knew could hear her desperate plea.

* * *

Grams, unfortunately, couldn't do anything but listen and watch. Bother her and Patty were constantly being watched until this mess blew over. Both had tried to go help, but weren't allowed to. The were under what you'd call "Elder Arrest." They were being constantly watched by non other than the Elders, after all, nothing less than the best for the Halliwell women.

* * *

Daryl and Phoebe were in a car driving back home from Sacramento. The radio was currently ona station thatPhoebe seemed to like. They were playing Green Day songs at the moment; When I Come Around had just started when Daryl looked over at Phoebe to find her asleep. "What's going on Phoebe?" Daryl asked out loud.

"Nothing," Phoebe answered with her eyes still closed, surprising Daryl. "Sh.t Phoebe! I thought you were asleep," Daryl told her.

Phoebe opened her eyes, "No, just resting." The two remained silent for a while. "You can't tell them."

Daryl looked over at Phoebe, "Why not? Prue will kill me once she finds out that I knew and didn't tell her, you know that."

"They will blame themselves, both of them. That's the last thing that needs to happen at the moment."

"Phoebe, you have to tell them," Daryl told her.

"After this is all over and behind us," Phoebe saw Daryl looking at her. "If I tell them now, then they won't enough confidence in themselves to fight. They will be too rapped up in their own guilt that it will destroy us."

Daryl thought for a moment, "Fine, but when Prue finds out that I knew, you are going to tell her the same exact thing that you just told me, deal?"

"Deal," Phoebe said with a smirk on her face. "No time to search the world around  
Cause you know where I'll be found, When I come around," Phoebe belted out. She caught Daryl looking at her again. "What? I like this song," she said with such a straight face that Daryl cracked a smile.

Daryl pulled p outside of the Manor. "You going to be okay?" he asked Phoebe.

"I'll be fine Daryl. However, I would like to know when I could get my car back."

"I'll have someone come by with me tonight for you."

"Thanks Daryl," Phoebe responded as she opened the car door and began walking up to the steps of the Manor. She stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked up at the house before her. Prue's car was home, but Phoebe decided to just get it over with. All she wanted to do was lay down for a little while. She walked up the steps, opened the door, and walked inside. Phoebe couldn't hear anyone home, so she shut the door. Phoebe walked to the stairs, where she heard the water running. Prue must be in the shower. Phoebe, deciding to try and sneak in to her room, walked to her room and shut the door.

Prue had just finished her shower and walked out of the bathroom, towards her room. Prue turned her eyes in the direction of Phoebe's room. The door was shut. Her and Piper had left the door open the entire week, so Prue went to investigate. She walked over to the door and opened it. Prue was surprised to see Phoebe lying down on her bed. "What the hll do you think you're doing?" Prue yelled.

Phoebe, who had only been resting her eyes again, snapped her eyes open, finding her oldest sister standing in her doorway. "Hey Prue, it's nice to see you too," Phoebe replied sarcastically.

"Where the hll have you been? Do you know what you put Piper through? What she put me through? Do you have any idea how insensitive you've been?"

Phoebe just looked at Prue. She was slightly shocked, she wasn't exactly expecting a welcome home party, but this was ridiculous. "Sorry to inconvenience you. I'll come back at a time when you're not home," Phoebe said as she got up off of her bed and made her way towards the doorway that her oldest sister blocked.

Prue was so shocked at her little sister's reply that she just stood by as Phoebe walked past her and headed towards the stair. "Where the hll do you think you're going?" Prue shouted out.

"Out," was only answer that Phoebe would give as she walked out the front door of the Manor.


	6. Soccer, Sisters, and a Song

Disclaimer: the song I used is called Homecoming by Owsley. It was used at the beginning of a Charmed epsiode, second season I think.

* * *

When Phoebe left the house, she walked, just walked. She didn't know where she was going; she just wanted to go anywhere. She ended up at the park a few blocks from the Manor where all three use to go when they were younger. Phoebe noticed a soccer game going on a couple fields over and began making her way towards the excitement. She was just walking along the path, not really paying much attention as to what was going on around her. "Hey, Halliwell!" Phoebe heard someone yell.

Phoebe turned in the direction of the voice, "Garreth, hey!" Phoebe shouted back.

"Would you mind?" Garreth asked, nodding to a nearby soccer ball with his head.

"Sure," Phoebe replied as she grabbed the ball and tossed it back. She was careful not to use her thumb. Once the ball left her hands, Phoebe began walking again.

"Halliwell," Garreth called back.

"Yeah," Phoebe responded.

"You look like you could use a bit of fun. What do you say? You wanna play?"

Phoebe thought about it for a moment. She had a lot of pent up emotion that she wasn't showing, and somehow playing soccer just felt like something that could exhilarate her at the moment. "Sounds like fun," Phoebe answered with a smirk.

"Great! You can be on my team; we're one player short," Garreth informed her. "Hey everyone, this is Phoebe, she will be on my team," Garreth announced to the group as Phoebe walked over to him. "Now Karen, James, Rene, Tim, and Alex are on our team," Garreth said as he pointed out each player, who raised their hand at the mention of their name.

"Thanks Paul," Phoebe told Garreth, using his first name.

"Okay, everyone ready?" a guy wearing a blue and white rugby shirt, whose name Phoebe recalled was James, asked. Everyone murmured in one way or another that they were ready to resume the game.

Phoebe's team had the ball because James was the one who was throwing the ball into play. James threw the ball to Paul, who quickly sent it to Phoebe, who was unguarded because no one thought she looked like she played well. Phoebe dribbled the ball down the field. She faked out the first person to come her way, and then she threw the ball up over her shoulders into the air with her feet. Causing the ball to land perfectly in front of her. She was careful not let anyone run into her, which would hurt on account of the rib. Now she was coming up to the goalie, pass one, two, fake, and kick to the other side. She scored. Phoebe hadn't felt this alive in weeks.

Piper walked into the Manor. Prue wasn't home and Leo was off saving the world. So, it was just Piper. Oh how she wished Phoebe were here. Phoebe could always cheer her up and make her laugh. Piper walked over to the DVD player and opened it up. She began flipping through a pile of CD's sitting nearby. BINGO!

Piper took the CD, put it in the DVD player, and closed the DVD player. She turned the television on, grabbed the remote, put the television on video one, and put the CD on song number nine.

Take me back in time  
To the day I was your valentine  
No halo over your head  
We stayed at home and spent the day in bed  
Your skin so hot to the touch  
I never wanted anyone so much  
Your a sight for sore eyes to see  
Won't somebody come and rescue me

I've spent along time away  
And it's good to be home  
And together is better than being alone  
It's a far cry from anything I've ever felt like before  
Yes and long is the road  
That's been leading me back to your door

A daydream out of the blue  
Into something so sad but true  
An old friend back from the dead  
To steal the covers sleeping in your bed

I never meant to be an aggravation  
I'm only looking for a second chance  
I'm so hard-headed that determination  
Left me all alone  
That's why I'm coming home  
Running all the way

Phoebe, who was hiding in the kitchen in case Prue was back, walked out of the kitchen and into the den.

Piper looked up and saw Phoebe standing in the doorway. "Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"Hey, Piper," Phoebe said, unsure of what to do next.

Phoebe just stayed standing as Piper began turning everything off and taking the CD out of the DVD player. Piper looked over at Phoebe with a grin that let Phoebe know she was planning a sister night in Piper's bed. "The last one in my bed has to…"

"Hey, Piper," Prue called out as she opened the front door. Phoebe's smile faded from her face as she dashed into the kitchen and up the stairs as fast as she could before Prue saw her.

Piper, who stood shocked at the display she had just witnessed, turned to face her other sister, "Hey, Prue."

"So, how about we order take out tonight?" Prue asked, not mentioning that Phoebe had been by.

"Actually, I just picked a quick something up and am going to go to bed, I'm really tired tonight," Piper told Prue.

"Okay, I hope you feel better sweetie," Prue told her younger sister in a nurturing and caring tone.

Piper quickly walked upstairs towards her room. When Piper opened the door, she found her little sister sitting in her bed. Piper, so happy to see Phoebe, went and jumped on the bed next to Phoebe. "Hey," Piper said as she landed next to Phoebe.

"Mph!" Phoebe groaned slightly as Piper hit her stomach and rib

"You okay?" Piper asked, concern in her voice and on her face. She shifted so that she wasn't on top of Phoebe.

"Yeah," Phoebe replied, "fine, just a little soar after playing soccer."

"You were in the park today?" Piper questioned. She was now in a comfortable position next to her little sister.

"Yep, that's where I ran into Paul Garreth, remember him?" Piper nodded.

"I remember when you wouldn't go out with him," Piper giggled.

"Anyway," Phoebe continued, "he and some of his friends were in the middle of a soccer game. He convinced me to play by telling me that his team was a player short," Phoebe smiled.

"And, were they?" Piper asked.

"I don't know, but it was fun," Phoebe admitted.

"I missed having you around," Piper truthfully told her sister.

"Me too," Phoebe said. "I'm sorry." She looked up at Piper with those brown puppy dog eyes.

"It's okay, sweetie," Piper said, embracing her sister.

"Are you still mad at me?" Phoebe asked, hesitantly.

"No. I realized that were I in the same situation, I can't honestly say that I'd do anything different. I mean, you aren't suppose to choose who you fall in love with. Besides, if he didn't love you like he does, then we'd all be dead by now," Piper laughed slightly at this last bit of truth.

Phoebe, however, didn't express the same emotion. "I just wish Prue could understand," Phoebe mused.

"Just give her some time honey, she'll come around," Piper encouraged.

"I don't know, Piper."


	7. Discovering an Illness

Prue just stood in the kitchen, contemplating on if she should tell Piper about Phoebe or not. She honestly didn't understand why she acted the way she did towards Phoebe earlier. She loved her little sister, se really did, but sometimes she would just get so one minded.

Prue made her way up the stairs too Piper's room, she was going to tell Piper what happened. Piper has a right to know that Phoebe's okay.

Prue stopped outside of Piper's door. She was getting ready to knock when she heard voices coming from inside Piper's room. Prue could distinctly place them as Phoebe's voice. She suddenly became enraged that Phoebe was here. Prue roughly swung the door open and glared at her youngest sister.

"Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?" Prue yelled, extremely angry.

Phoebe and Piper just sat there motionless. "Prue?" Piper questioned.

Prue acted as if she didn't even hear Piper, "I can't believe you did this to me." Prue lunged for Phoebe, who rolled off the bed onto the floor. Prue landed on top of Piper, who was still sitting on the bed. Phoebe jumped up and made a dash for the door. Prue popped up off the bed as fast as she could that she didn't even notice that she accidentally elbowed Piper in the nose until Piper let out a shout of pain as her hands flew up to her nose where blood was beginning to appear. Prue turned towards Piper and Piper saw all the anger in Prue's eyes fade away and in its place came a wave of sadness.

The next thing Piper knew, Prue was hugging her. "OMG Pipe, I'm so sorry! Can you ever forgive me," she said through tears. Piper noticed Phoebe standing in the doorway looking just as confused as she felt.

* * *

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were all sitting oh Prue's hospital bed. "You know, this does explain a lot," Phoebe said.

"Thanks a lot Phoebe," Prue joked. After a moment, Prue got serious, "I am sorry for how I treated you."

"It's okay," Phoebe responded. "You didn't know you were bipolar."

"It's still know excuse," Prue commented.

Piper, who had just been sitting there listening to her two sisters' gutting their feelings replied, "I'd like for you to be sorry about my nose," and put on her best pouty face. Piper's nose was a little swollen, but otherwise okay.

Prue and Phoebe both just laughed. "I'm sorry Piper," Prue apologized and hugged her sister, who just smiled.


	8. Nightmares and Confrontations

"Do you have your prescription, Prue?" Piper asked.

"Yes Piper," Prue annoyingly responded as she exited the car and followed Piper up the stairs of the Manor. "How's your nose?" Prue asked in retaliation.

"Funny, Prue. Phoebe, we're home," Piper called out as she walked in through the front door of the Manor. The house was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. "Phoebe?" Piper called out again, and again was met with silence.

"Phoebe?" Prue tried calling, but was met with the same result as Piper.

"I'll check upstairs, you check here, downstairs, and outback," Piper said as Prue nodded in response.

Piper dashed upstairs as Prue dashed off into the kitchen. Piper made her way to Phoebe's room. She could tell the lights in the room were off, but Piper decided to check Phoebe's room anyway. As she slowly opened the door, she could hear the soft music, smell the incense, see the lit candles and a figure on the bed. "Phoebe?" Piper asked.

Phoebe didn't acknowledge Piper's presence. Piper walked over to her sister and lay down next to her on the bed.

After a couple of moments of silence, Prue made her way upstairs and found her sisters' in Phoebe's room. She, like Piper, made her way to the bed and lay down next to Phoebe. All three sisters' were snuggled up together, sleeping soundlessly within seconds. Which was how Leo found them when he returned to the Manor. He decided to leave them be. They had a lot to work out together.

The Elders showed him what had happened to Phoebe, but they said that she had to be the one to tell her sisters, when she was ready. Leo knew that telling Prue and Piper about Cole was hard, but this, he didn't even know what to expect from Phoebe.

Prue and Piper were suddenly awoken by Phoebe's screaming and wailing.

* * *

The man, getting impatient walked around to the back of Phoebe as best he could, considering she was sitting against a wall, grabbed her hair and pulled out a knife, which was sheathed under his belt by his stomach, and put it to her throat. He pressed the point into the skin of her neck and whispered, "Either you go get on the bed or I end your life right hear right now and bury you in the back yard. No what's it gonna be?"

Phoebe had kept her eyes closed while he whispered his question. She opened her eyes, void of any fear, and nodded yes that she would comply. "Good," the man said, and dragged the knife across Phoebe's throat, not deep enough to kill her, but enough to probably leave a scar. He mostly just wanted her to realize there would be consequences; Phoebe could feel the blood flowing out over the cut and down her neck. The man threw her down on the floor. Phoebe began crawling over towards the mattress and rolled over so that she was on her back. The man sheathed the knife and began advancing towards Phoebe.

"Phoebe, Phoebe, Phoebe," he kept calling. "Phoebe, Phoebe!"

Phoebe gasped for air as she quickly sat up in her bed. "No, no!" Phoebe was yelling. "Get away from me!"

"Phoebe, it's us," Piper said loudly as she tried to get her younger sister to stop all of her flailing around.

"Phoebe, it's us, your sisters'," Prue, commented as she sat on the edge of the bed next to Piper.

Phoebe was pulled out of dream world the more she began to relax and was finally able to recognize her sisters' sitting on her bed. "Piper, Prue," Phoebe said as she realized that this incident was going to just go away.

Piper and Prue both crawled over Phoebe's bed.

"Hey, you," Piper said as she engulfed her sister in one of the biggest hugs the two had ever shared.

Prue just looked at Phoebe. No words were exchanged as they looked into each other's eyes. Prue just brushed some of the hair out of Phoebe's eyes before giving her a hug just as equally big as Piper's.

"Something's wrong with her."

"I agree."

"I just wish she'd tell us what's wrong." Leo walked into the kitchen and noticed Prue and Piper leaning on the island talking.

"You know how she is. She'll tell you when she's ready," Piper, answered back.

"We know how who is?" Leo asked, coming up behind Piper and putting his hands over her shoulders.

"We're just talking about Phoebe," Piper told him. Leo automatically stiffened, something that Piper picked up on immediately. "What?" Piper asked.

"What?" Leo asked in answer to Piper's question

"You know what happened don't you?" Prue asked.

"Leo," Piper asked for emphasis.

"I can't, Piper. Phoebe has to tell you herself," Leo explained.

"Well, go tell her to come…tell us," Piper demanded.

"Piper I…"

"Hey everyone, what's going on?" Phoebe asked as she walked into the kitchen and over to Leo, who was faced of against Prue and Piper.

"Phoebe, what's going on?" Prue asked her youngest sister.

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked in a completely normal voice. Not showing the fear that was really starting to build up at the thought of her sisters' find out what had happened.

"We know something is going on Phoebe," Piper, who was glaring at Leo, told her.

Phoebe followed Piper's gaze over to Leo, "I'm sorry," he said with the most apologetic look he could muster.

"They told you?" Phoebe asked in a cold, unemotional voice.

"I'm sorry," was all Leo could say.

"Phoebe," Piper said in a low and serious tone.

"You want to know, I get it. Just give me a minute," Phoebe said, agitated at how this was all turning out. This was going to be a long night.


	9. Closures

Phoebe sat by the fire, hugging her knees to her chest when Prue walked in with two cups of coffee. "Here you go sweetie," and handed one to Phoebe.

Piper and Leo followed Prue's lead only moments later. Everyone was just sitting around, Prue in the chair and Piper and Leo on the sofa.

Phoebe just stared off into the fire as she recapped the events of her abduction. "I was coming out of the library. He told me he was new in town and was looking for a drug store. I knew something was wrong and tried not to make an obvious run for it, but he slugged me in the end." "I woke up in this disgusting room he was keeping me in. He came in and had a knife," Phoebe said, letting her hand slide over the cut on her throat. "He rapped me," she whispered out, although, with the silence of the room, Phoebe would have sworn she'd just screamed it out loud. "After he left, I dislocated my thumb to get out of the hand cuffs and was able to escape out the window. I eventually found a house and the guy who lived there called the cops. I was taken to a hospital. They told me I wasn't pregnant. The cops caught the guy and I identified him." Phoebe just sat there, still staring into the fire, coffee forgotten. No one had moved nor said anything.

Phoebe got up and left the house. She walked around to the backyard and just lay down, staring at the sky. She was joined by Prue and Piper moments later.

"Where's Leo?" Phoebe asked breaking the silence.

"Getting snacks, we're going to have a movie marathon night and we're going to by pigging out all night long.

"Sounds like a plan," Phoebe laughed.

Prue watched Phoebe lay asleep on the couch. She nudged Piper, one the floor, from the chair she was sitting in and nodded in the direction of the kitchen. Piper nodded in conformation as both sisters' rose and silently made their way towards the kitchen.

"She went through hell and back today," Piper stated as Prue put on a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, she did," Prue was silent throughout her task.

"Prue…"

"I don't Pipe. I just regret not being there when she needed me, that's all."

"Well, she needs you now, and from where I'm standing you're there," Phoebe spoke from the door.

Prue turned around to look at her baby sister. "I am," she walked over to Phoebe and enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm okay Prue."

"You better be," the oldest Halliwell stated.

"I know what'll make you happy," Piper said in a singsong voice.

"Kill It Before It Dies!" Phoebe yelled as she rushed up the stairs to retrieve the movie.

Prue gave Piper a look, "That's not what I was going to say," Piper said defensively.


End file.
